


Yes master.

by muppy626



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Foreplay, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top! Marco, all tied up, marco tops, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppy626/pseuds/muppy626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco share mutual interests. Marco is more than happy to fuck Jean senslesss.</p><p>This has absolutely no plot, straight to the bang bang. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes master.

"I love being tied up."  
"How exactly?"  
"Trussed at the wrists, ankles, just tight enough to make it interesting."  
"Mhhmm." Marco purred. "Anything else?" He said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Face slapping, name calling, spanking, delayed gratification. Being bossed around."  
Marco bit his lip, a twinkle in his eye. This was going to be fun.  
"Okay hun." He grabbed Jean's hair, giving him a slow, steamy kiss, his tongue gently dipping into his mouth. Jean sighed and melted into him. Marco pulled away suddenly.  
"Sorry." He blushed, looking down and averting his gaze. He was getting ahead of himself. "Safewords...Yellow for slow down, red for stop?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Oh! I like blindfolds, and being bitten all over my body."  
Marco's cock twitched.  
"Sure." He smiled. "One last thing, aftercare?"  
"Aloe vera, cuddling, some coffee."  
"Done. Now turn around, hands behind your back." He whispered into Jean's ear, gently licking it. He could have sworn he shivered.  
They had assembled everything they would need on his bed, and were already undressed. He took some thin, sturdy rope and wound it around his wrists in a well practised knot. He tightened it till Jean was satisfied, a needy moan building in his throat. Marco gently helped Jean to the floor and secured his ankles. Finally, he slipped a blindfold onto his face.

A small silence descended. Marco paced around Jean, looking down at him, fingers trailing along his back and neck. His skin was flushed, his ragged breathing the only sound in the room. He was already half hard in anticipation. Marco moved to his front, gently cupping his chin.  
"Suck." Marco ordered, his voice hazy with lust.  
He pushed two fingers to Jean's lips, it took only a moment before they slid into his mouth. Jean sucked greedily, the sound of squelching and groaning filling the room. Drool dripped down his chin as he wrapped his tongue around Marco's fingers. Marco gently sighed at the warm, silky sensation, pleasure rippling through his hips. He withdrew his fingers, inspecting his drenched digits.  
"Well what do we have here, a diligent little whore."  
"Yes" Jean gasped.  
"Yes, master." He corrected.  
"Yes master."  
"Did I say you could moan? Did I?" He hissed, hovering next to his ear.  
"No master." Jean sighed. Marco pulled off the blindfold to see Jean gaze up at him in rapture.  
"I'll have to punish you." He taunted.  
"Punish me..." Jean whined, struggling around his ties and grinding against himself.  
"Down on the floor slut, ass up." Marco ordered, slowly but firmly lowering Jean down. He slid his ass up off the floor, shameless.  
"I'm gonna spank you five times, if you don't make a sound, I'll let you suck my cock. Would you like that?"  
"Yes master."  
Marco slapped the bottom of his ass, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Jean shuddered as the tip of his erection was pressed against the floor. By the fifth slap, he shook with pleasure, precum dripping out of his cock.

Marco carefully lifted him up onto his knees.  
"Good boy." He purred, dragging his thumb across his lips. His eyes glinted as he spotted the pool of precum Jean had left on the floor.  
"You made a mess." He chided, smiling as he softly slapped Jean in the face. He was far gone, a hazy smile on his lips, eyes watching in adoration.  
"Clean it up." He ordered, helping him back to the floor again.  
"Yes master." Jean lapped at the floor without hesitation. Marco nodded in approval, his eyes alight with excitement.  
"That's enough." He said, suddenly lifting Jean into his arms. He laid him on the bed, resting his contorted body. He straddled his chest. "Since you've been such a good little slut, you can suck me off."  
"Yes master." Jean panted, immediately taking Marco's rock hard cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking time to suck the underside of his shaft. He swallowed and sucked impatiently, taking gasps in between. Marco tilted his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy, grunts escaping his throat. He felt fire building in his loins.  
"Stop." Marco ordered. Jean obeyed, taking his mouth off of his cock, panting rapidly.  
"It's time I gave you a treat..."He whispered, his voice as smooth as water.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so good you can't walk tomorrow." He rasped, Jean biting his lip hungrily in response. Marco knelt over Jean's knees, caressing his chest and neck. He put the blindfold back on and started to nip and attack Jean's neck with his teeth. "Moan for me." He said, voice husky. Jean didn't need much encouragement. Shaky groans and gasps left his mouth. Marco continued to suck hickeys onto his body, stopping to tug at his nipples with his incisors. Jean's back arched in bliss, drawing a soft laugh from Marco. He licked and kissed his abs and v-lines, making Jean whine in desperation. Marco quickly grabbed a dental dam from the side, then started to tease and massage Jean's entrance with his tongue. His leisurely stroked Jean's raging cock, pressing the tip with his thumb as his hand moved up and down. After a couple of minutes, he threw the dam to the side. He paused to rub lube between his fingers before pressing two fingers in. Jean moved his hips against Marco's fingers, forcing him to go deeper.  
"You really wanna get fucked, don't you?"  
"Yes master, please master. Fuck me." He babbled, writhing in pleasure. Marco slid a condom on and slicked himself with lube, the sound reaching Jean's ears and making his breathing quicken. Marco removed the blindfold, pausing to kiss him, hands hugging his face. Leaning over, he pressed into Jean's heat, enjoying the delicious sucking sensation on his cock.  
"You feel so fucking good Jean, ah fuck!" He gasped as Jean suddenly bucked his hips, forcing him all the way in. Grinning, Marco pulled Jean into his lap, making him gasp. He grabbed his ass and started to pound him relentlessly, taking turns to kiss his face and neck. He gibbered into his ear "Oh god I love you so much, I love you Jean." Jean could only mutter Marco's name like a prayer in between gentle cries and yelps of euphoria. They both clung to each other fiercely, pressing as much skin together as possible. Jean practically screamed as he came, collapsing into Marco's shoulder. Marco gripped him, riding his waves of pleasure to a crescendo, stilling as he throbbed in Marco's ass. 

They remained like that for a few moments, taking in each others heat. Marco then delicately removed the binds, softly kissing the red welts left behind. He reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle. He popped the top and started rubbing a cold cream into Jean's wrists and ankles, as well as his sore ass. He muttered soothing words into his ear all the while. After he was done he pulled Jean into his chest under the covers of the bed, hugging him closely.  
"Starbucks is on me hun." He whispered, planting a kiss on his head. Jean smiled softly and sighed, wriggling himself more tightly into Marco's embrace.


End file.
